1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to imaging systems, such as scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multi-function imaging systems, and more particularly, to an imaging system adapted to provide a preview of a document to be imaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various imaging systems, such as a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi-function imaging system (like an All-in One (AIO) device), an original document is may be placed upon an imaging surface/platen made of a material, such as glass, for scanning, copying, printing and other purposes.
However, a user of an imaging system may encounter difficulties in appropriately aligning an original document on the scanner's platen in order to obtain an optimally scanned image, such as an image with maximum scan quality and an image scanned in a shortest possible time. Accordingly, guiding a user about positioning an original document on a platen of different types of imaging systems may be advantageous. In prior art systems, guiding/communicating a user about aligning an original document along a home position (reference point) of an imaging system is accomplished by providing indications, such as moldings, painted arrows and markings, adjacent to a home position on a housing of the imaging system. However, such indications may be overlooked or missed by the user. For example, a user may be unable to perceive marks provided along an edge of a scanner's housing. Accordingly, the user may fail to align an original document along the home position as intended, thereby leading to an unacceptable scan.
In various imaging systems, such as a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi-function imaging system (like an All-in One (AIO) device), an original document may be placed upon an imaging surface/platen made of a material, such as glass, for scanning, copying, printing and other purposes.
Accordingly, there persists a need for an efficient imaging system that facilitates an appropriate alignment of documents, prior to an imaging operation in order to obtain optimal images.